<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tale of the Cum Stealer Fairies by Smutslug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232466">Tale of the Cum Stealer Fairies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutslug/pseuds/Smutslug'>Smutslug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, Crack, Cum eating fairies raping your dick while you sleep, M/M, Macro/Micro, Pure Crack, Sendak did not agree to this, Shiro is a very naughty fairy, Somnophilia, Sounding, this is based on a dream i had</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutslug/pseuds/Smutslug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro is a Cum Stealer Fairy and he has seen out his next victim; the mighty warlord Sendak who happened to take a nap in his forest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tale of the Cum Stealer Fairies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachinaSu/gifts">MachinaSu</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EDIT: A huge thanks to MachinaSu for both making me write this thing in the first place but also for making art inspired by this insane fic: </p><p>https://twitter.com/SuMachina/status/1301078988710916096</p><p>The thought of Sendak's balls shouting orders is just brilliant. Sendak just have to make sure his crew doesn't end up trusting the balls more than him...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just to be clear this is pure crack.<br/>I wrote this based on a stupid dream that somehow left me horny even though I am not into micro/macro at all. But I scribbled this down for anyone who perhaps would find it enticing. I do not judge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro is a Cum Stealer Fairy and as the name suggests he steals cum.</p><p>Cum Stealer Fairies look for their victims amongst travellers that pass out in their forest, and Shiro has found the perfect victim; a large burly Galra warlord who has just taken a dip in the nearby pond and has laid down to sleep a bit away from the rest of his warband. His flaccid cock is of an impressive size and Shiro can't wait to see it stand tall.</p><p>He buzzes over as quick as his fairy wings allow and lands on the Galran's thigh so he can get a better look. The cock looks even bigger up close with a pair of large heavy balls hanging beneath, most likely filled with rich and nutritious cum.<br/>
Perfect.</p><p>Most Cum Stealer Fairies are content with making their victims come and then lap up the cum before their victims awake. But not Shiro. Shiro has figured out a way for him to get all the cum he wants for as long as he wants. But for it to work he needs his victim nice and hard.</p><p>He starts with pulling the foreskin back and forth with his small hands to reveal the sensitive head, rubbing gently but with enough force for the Galran to feel it. And quickly enough the cock rises to the occasion, growing and filling out until the foreskin is pulled taught over the bulbous head.</p><p>Shiro places himself with a foot on each of the Galran's balls and continues to stroke the cock, using his whole body to hug the giant member, moving his legs to rub himself against it. He can feel it pulse beneath him, blood rushing in to fill it out to the point of bursting. It's a strong large cock, one of the biggest he has seen.</p><p>Curious he looks up and spots the slit higher up. It looks warm, wet and inviting, a large bead of precum sitting there for a short moment before trailing down the length of the throbbing member, down to where Shiro stands ready and he laps the salty syrup up eagerly. He doesn't mind when most of the remaining precum smears across his body when he begins his ascent, carefully climbing the warm member towards the top, towards his goal, as it will help him greatly later. He can barely wait.</p><p><br/>
----</p><p><br/>
Sendak the warlord has a pleasant dream of victories when his dream suddenly takes a turn towards a more erotic one. He imagines another strong warrior like himself stroking his cock tenderly and Sendak is curious if he opens his eye if he will find one from his own warband doing the deed. But as he opens his remaining eye, the other lost in battles long ago, he is met with no warrior but a tiny winged creature perched on his cock of all places.</p><p>Confused he stares at the creature and rubs his eye for good measure to make sure what he sees is real.</p><p><br/>
-----</p><p><br/>
Shiro senses movement as the Galran suddenly rubs its face and Shiro knows he must act fast and he dives for the slit, plunging headfirst into the wet tunnel, sinking down to his navel in no time.</p><p>"What is this?" the Galran grumbles and Shiro scrambles, pushing himself further down the warm moist channel, and just in time his feet slips down the tube as clawed fingers grab the empty air he just left.</p><p>A frustrated grunt leaves the Galran that now lost his last chance to be rid of the parasite that decided to enter his body without permission, but those grunts turn to groans and moans as Shiro crawls further down the urethra.</p><p><br/>
-----</p><p><br/>
"You infernal creature!" Sendak snarls and brings both hands to his cock and strokes it in hope he can push the small creature out, but all it does is help him closer to orgasm. The movement of tiny hands inside him doesn't help either, and the wiggling of tiny limbs spurs him on before he can stop himself and he comes with a shuddering groan.</p><p><br/>
-----</p><p><br/>
Thick creamy cum gushes around Shiro, threatening to force him out with it, but Shiro clings to the walls around him with resolve. He has a much bigger prize in mind than a single load of cum. Doesn't stop him from licking the remaining cum up on his way down though. The warlord tastes good and Shiro is pleased with his choice.</p><p>"What manner of creature are you?!" the warlord bellows as Shiro continues his descent, the warmth and tightness around him like a vice. He is soon at his goal where he will feast like never before.</p><p>The warlord curses as Shiro makes his way the last stretch of the way and a second orgasm wrecks through him, sending another burst of cum past Shiro, not as thick or creamy as the first but still as tasty.</p><p>Finally he reaches a crossroads and Shiro decides to go left, the bigger of the two testes if he remembers correctly and he settles down in the soft roomy chamber of one of the warlord's balls. Here there is more than plenty of cum to keep him fed and if he ever feels the taste is getting stale all he has to do is to make the warlord come so he can make some fresh new cum for him, which is easy as all he has to do is move around a bit and listen to the warlord groan and gasp around him and make him shoot his old load to make room for a new.</p><p>Shiro also knows he is safe as no male would ever cut off their own balls to be rid of him, and should he grow tired of his host he could always leave the same way he came in.<br/>
The life of a crafty Cum Stealer Fairy like Shiro is an easy one and he enjoys his new home immensely.</p><p>Sendak the warlord however has to live with the potential random orgasms in the middle of battle that hopefully won't kill him.</p><p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>